


You're Such a Beautiful Mess Tonight

by angelicafi



Series: Requests [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wetting, ashton and calum make michael wet himself, calum eggs him on, i'm so proud of me, michael wets himself, this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that's going to be tough to hide," Ashton chuckles.</p><p>Title from Wow! That's Loud by Green Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Beautiful Mess Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashtonsoreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonsoreos/gifts).



> Yo leave feedback please thanks
> 
> Okay so this was meant to be a Mashton smut but it turned into a threesome and that kind of turned me on so to the person who requested it, let me know if you want me to keep it up in your name or if you want me to revise it? Okay let me know sweetheart
> 
> Another later note: At one point Calum calls Michael love and I hoped it wouldn't be weird but EVEN IF IT IS I thought it was cute so

"Michael, are you ready yet?" Ashton calls out to the bathroom.

"Yeah, hold on one sec," Michael replies irritably, huffing as he tries to get his hair  _just right._ When he finally gets it perfect, and his douschey little half-mustache is shaved, he unlocks the bathroom. Calum is hopping from foot to foot, holding his crotch in his hands.

"Thank  _god,"_ he sighs. Michael rolls his eyes and goes to get changed.

He puts on his nicest pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt (he doesn't put in a lot of effort), and a jean jacket on top of that. In reality, Luke won't let him go to any award show like that ("denim on  _denim,_ Michael? Who do you think you are, Johnny Cash?"), but he'll cross that road when he gets to it. For now, he scrolls through Twitter and maybe online stalks Ashton a little, but that's nobody's business but his own.

"Michael, outfit check!" Luke calls out, and Michael knows it's now. The jeans-on-jeans is about to die.

He emerges from his shared bedroom with Calum and twirls around for Luke.

Exactly as predicted, Luke shouts, "Denim on _denim,_ Michael? Who do you think you are, Johnny Cash?"

Michael almost screams at the accuracy of his earlier prediction. "Okay, dweeb, I'll go change," he huffs and sulks back to his room. He decides that since they're not nominated for anything, and they're just attending, he'll just give less effort and wear his usual, a flannel. He doesn't feel the need to try at all.

Michael walks back into the main room of the hotel and gives Luke an exaggerated thumbs up and open-mouthed grin. Luke rolls his eyes and returns the gesture. Michael smirks. He loves getting to Luke, and he knows he's done it.

Ashton emerges from the other room, the one he's sharing with Luke, and raises his eyebrows.

"Whaddya think?" He places his hand on his hip and makes a model face. Michael swoons internally.

"You look amazing," Michael gapes.

Luke raises his eyebrows and Ashton chuckles. Michael blushes.

"Sorry," Michael blushes.

"It's fine," Ashton smiles.

When the four boys are finally ready to go, they head to the van, making quiet chit chat on their way to the show and dicking around as per usual.

It's a bit of a long drive, about 45 minutes, and halfway there, Michael's eyes widen.

Oh,  _shit._

His eyes widen a little and his teeth grit together.

You see, it's one of those times when you don't see it coming at all, but then it  _hits_  you and you know it's laughable to think you'll be okay for more than a bit.

Michael crosses his legs instinctively, just to buy himself a little more time before he's really screwed. Ashton turns to look at the younger boy and Michael lets out a forced laugh at whatever the curly-haired boy had said before.

Ashton gives him a strange look but then carries on talking.

In his head, Michael tries working out a strategy to find an excuse to use the toilet as soon as they get to the award show, but it proves to be a lot harder than he expected as the van pulls up to the parking lot.

All Michael can see is people, people, people everywhere. Some are in groups, others are just milling around aimlessly and making it harder for Michael to see the toilet.

Sighing, Michael gets out of the car and  _wow,_ he needs to go  _really badly._ He looks around the perimeter of the building and all he can see, still, is people and red velvety carpeting. He lets out a forceful breath and rushes for the door, stopping to smile with his bandmates once every few minutes for photos. He's basically just squirming whenever he can.

Calum is the first one to notice. "Are you alright, love?" he asks softly in the older boy's ear. Michael swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head, mumbling, "I'm desperate for a wee."

Calum smirks slightly but his smug demeanor fades as he watches Michael grow more and more desperate as the seconds pass.

"Are you going to be alright?" he whispers sweetly and the blond boy simply shakes his head.

"There's no way I'm going to make it through the show." Michael laughs after he finishes his sentence so he doesn't draw too much negative attention to himself.

The four boys make their way inside the doors and Ashton is the next to see Michael's concentrated look and nervous fidgeting. "You okay?"

Again, Michael shakes his head. "Gonna wet myself."

Ashton really can't help the moan that escapes him, the thought of Michael just losing control and wetting himself is just way too appealing and he really can't control how hot the idea gets him.

Michael shivers, and Ashton knows he heard his little moan.

Luke is the last one to notice Michael getting desperate.

"What's wrong with you? Ants in your pants?" Luke giggles softly when the four are finally inside the big room.

Michael bites his lip and clenches his fists, trying his best not to hit Luke in all his quiffed glory. Another wave of desperation hits the older boy and he doubles over, dragging Calum's arm with him.

"Calum, do something," Michael whimpers helplessly. Calum, thinking fast, grabs Ashton and tells Luke to find their table. Calum rushes the other two boys into the first room he sees, which is luckily empty. He closes the door and locks it.

"Well, go ahead," Calum nods.

You could practically see the question marks above Michael's head, but Ashton catches on quicker and presses his large palm onto Michael's bladder.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Michael squeaks. He's quickly losing control, but there's no way he would let himself pee his pants in front of two thirds of his bandmates.

"Just let go," Calum murmurs softly and Michael can't help it, a spurt of piss releases itself from his bladder. He grabs his dick in a panic, only to have his hand moved again by someone. He looks up. It's Ashton.

"C'mon, princess, just let it happen, it'll feel so good, I swear it will," Ashton coaxes him, and another little stream releases itself.

"Can I try something?" Ashton whispers and both Calum and Michael nod.

Ashton presses his lips firmly to Michael's, and Michael just melts into it. Before he can pull away, he feels a familiar stinging, burning feeling in his jeans. He pulls away from Ashton's kiss, and when he speaks, there's practically tears in his voice.

"Ash, look what you made me do!" He can't stop dampening his pants, and by this point his jeans are soaked to their limit and it's going all over the floor.

Calum and Ashton both moan.

Calum lets out a broken " _fuck_ " and Ashton begins palming himself through his pants. _  
_

Michael still hasn't finished, and he realizes that he likes this a lot. Likes being watched, likes losing control of himself, likes  _wetting himself_ like he's a little kid who can't control their bladder.

He finally runs out of piss and his jeans are soaked. Calum's cock is in his hand and he's moving his fist up and down slowly.

Ashton, on the other hand, is moving his hand much faster and Michael can tell he's about to cum.

"Sit down," Calum instructs through frustrated grunts and guttural moans. Michael does what he's told, and sits in the puddle of his own piss. He avoids eye contact, as though he's sorry about what he's done, but all of the boys know he really enjoyed it.

"'M gonna cum," Ashton warns, and Michael moans just a little.

Ashton repositions himself so when he cums it'll get all over Michael's face, and seconds later, when he shoots his load, there's cum all over Michael's pretty little face.

Calum moans at the sight and keens a little, leaning into his own touch, letting out a breathy moan of "I'm really close".

Calum cums all over Michael's crotch a minute later, and there's a big wet spot right in the crotch of his jeans.

"Well, that's going to be tough to hide," Ashton chuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it cuz bitch I did
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
